hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Let There Be Light
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = Dahak |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V0713 |Filming Dates = 19 August to 28 August 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Gene O'Neill & Noreen Tobin |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Robert Radler |Order in Series = 91 of 111 |Order in Season = 10 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 208 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "For Those of You Just Joining Us" |Next Episode in Series = "Redemption" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Past Imperfect" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Key to the Kingdom" |title cap image = }} Hercules, Morrígan and Nebula arrive in Greece, but except for the Olympians now missing, everything seems just fine. Masquerading as a godly Iolaus, Dahak has convinced the people of Greece that Hercules has become evil and driven the Olympians away. Hercules remains determined to defeat Dahak, but after again being goaded into trying to kill him, he realizes that his foe is up to something. The immortal Zarathustra sheds some light on it and helps provide the real way for Hercules to succeed. Meanwhile, Dahak reaches out to Nebula. Summary A man named Zarathrusta enters Iolaus' tomb in Sumeria. He touches the tomb and realizes that Dahak is back, and is in Iolaus' body, then he leaves. Hercules is on Nebula's ship heading back to Greece while Morrigan is (trying) fishing, she is doing miserably, despite Hercules trying to teach her, she still get frustrated and throws the pole overboard. The three arrive in Corinth. The city appears "joyful" and at "peace." One woman greets them as strangers and says the Greek Gods have deserted the land, and a "savior," the son and god of the light, has returned home to guide the people of Greece to a new era. A old friend of Alcmene, Olivia, notices Hercules, and they learn that the people are afraid of him thanks to Dahak's or rather the "god of light's" preaching. They think he has come to destroy them and the gods. He claims he will save the people from Hercules. Hercules and Dahak argue a bit, and then Hercules leaves saying this is "round one." Dahak is mad because Hercules has not joined him. In the woods, a place that Hercules describes as one were he and Iolaus played as kids, the three talk about what is going on. Nebula and Morrigan argue, because Morrigan thinks they will have to kill Iolaus and Nebula tells Morrigan that it is not Iolaus, it is Dahak. Hercules is ready to kill Iolaus, if it would mean Dahak's end, and Iolaus would die in peace. Hercules goes to an old friend for help while Nebula and Morrigan get some news on this shocking turn of events in Greece. Hercules goes to his mothers house to find Jason mad at him. Jason agrees that Hercules deserted them, Hercules uses his loyalty and friendliness to convince Jason that he is the same as he was before. Jason is shocked that Iolaus is not himself and agrees to help. Hercules is impressed with how Jason has kept Alcmene's garden nice. Jason says Iphicles is at sea and does not know of the problems in his Kingdom. Jason tells Hercules he will find Dahak/Iolaus at Dahak's Temple. Hercules heads off. Morrigan and Nebula battle two Warriors of the Light, to save a teacher and his scrolls from burning. Dahak is burning the works of Ovian, Homer, and Socrates. He wants his own word to be the only thing people know. The teacher explains that he escaped Dahaks grasp and returned home to rescue his belongings and scrolls. As he is about to tell them were they can find Dahaks stronghold, Dahak uses his powers to choke the man to death and then spiders crawl from his mouth. Hercules encounters Dahak-Iolaus at the temple. They battle, for a moment it seems Iolaus has fought threw Dahak, but it is Dahaks clever mind that nearly gets Hercules to kill him with a long sword. Dahak uses fire to plant Hercules against the wall at one point, but it fades off. Dahak vanishes after telling Hercules that he wants to return the world to the way before the gods. The three meet up in the woods. Morrigan and Nebula head to Jason's while Hercules goes to a nearby lava pit, were the Titaness Mnemosyne lives. The Titans ruled the world before the gods overthrew them. The fiery Titaness is not happy to meet the son of the god who trapped her there, but she agrees to help since Dahak battled the Titans at the beginning (the Titans won, but were so weak from that fight that they lost easily to Zeus). She tells Hercules that the Stone of Creation is the key to defeating Dahak. Hercules meets Zarathrustra in the woods. He and Hercules discuss the plans to battle Dahak. Zarathrustra has been around 1000 years, cursed to be immortal by Dahak for not joining him back then. Zarathrustra shows Hercules that Dahak has gotten power by the deaths of the Sumeria Gods and the Celtic Druids. By killing Iolaus, his soul will be damned along with Dahak. Zarathrustra tells Hercules that if he kills Dahak, he will throw off the world's balance of light and darkness and all would be good. Hercules cannot kill an innocent soul, which Dahak holds in Iolaus, because Hercules is part of that balance that keeps the world safe. Hercules must trap Dahak in his own realm. Hercules decides an exorcism will be performed. This event will separate Dahak from Iolaus for ever, and then trapping Dahak in his world and allowing Iolaus' soul to rest in peace forever. Meanwhile at the temple- Dahak gets to Nebula and gets her to join his cult. Nebula and a few warriors capture Morrigan and Jason, Morrigan getting knocked out Nebula. Jason and Morrigan arrive in the jail area of the stronghold. Morrigan tries to break out, but the iron bars of the prison cell turn into snakes and hold her hands hostage--then they turn into stone, so her hands are now trapped. Dahak comes to them and is not impressed with Jason's attitude. Nebula and the guards take Morrigan away somewhere. Hercules and Zarathrustra find the cavern in which the stone is kept. The stone of creation will light up when sun comes up and will chain Dahak so Iolaus and him can be separated via exorcism. Zarathrustra is not sure this is good idea, but there is not much other options. Hercules leaps across a abyss, with long wooden posts as steps, and grabs the stone. He must pole vault back as the cavern collapses, while saving Zarathrustra from falling to his immortal non-death. The two succeed and head to the temple. Jason fakes his hanging in the jail and breaks free from the guards. Hercules, Jason, and Zarathrustra meet up back at Jason's house. A the temple. a chorus/gospel is singing Dahaks word while Dahak preaches his messages. Nebula is schedule to execute Morrigan for not joining, but cuts her free and proves she just acted so everyone could find there way into Dahaks stronghold. Hercules and the guys arrive, forming a huge battle. As the heroes clear out the "zombified" people (Dahak controlled them), Hercules and Dahak struggle in battle to repossess the stone of creation. Hercules gets it back, just as dawn comes, light comes through the window and Hercules places the stone in a large "cane" that holds. The light chains Dahak to the altar. As he tries to break free, they all wait to perform the exorcism. Disclaimer : No Cast-Iron Snakes were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * This episode offers an interesting aspect to the war between the Olympians and the Titans. According to Mnemosyne, the Titans were forced to battle Dahak for Earth and defeated him. The experience, however, left them weakened enough for the Olympians to overthrow them. * The Olympians being missing is a factor until "Stranger and Stranger". Notably, it is never a factor on concurrent episodes of XWP. * Jason explains Iphicles' absence as him leaving for a diplomatic mission before Dahak arrived. * Mnemosyne's appearance in this episode bears a strong resemblance to her appearance in the non-canonical Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus. * Dahak, in the body of Iolaus, while preaching, says: "Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the law.". That line was taken from the occult leader Aleister Crowley, from his 1904 book "The Book of the Law". Memorable Quotations "No, it's too simple. You want me to kill you." "Maybe I just wanna give you a fighting chance." "Maybe I wasn't born yesterday. This is the second time you've tried to get me to kill you and whatever you've got in mind, it won't work." "You wanna know the great thing about the future? You never know how it's gonna turn out." :–'Hercules' and Iolaus/Dahak "If you don't kill me now, I'll take the whole world soul by soul." "Oh, lighten up." :–'Iolaus/Dahak' and Hercules "Olivia, you were my mother's best friend. You know me." "I don't know who you are anymore. I'm just glad Alcmene isn't here to see what you've become." :–'Hercules' and Olivia Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Dahak * Gina Torres as Nebula * Tamara Gorski as Morrígan * Jeffrey Thomas as Jason * George Henare as Zarathustra * Claire Stansfield as Mnemosyne (voice) Other Cast * Stephanie Liebert as Antibius * Joseph Greer as Nikos * Graeme Moran as Professor * Danny Lineham as School Teacher * Matthew Van Den Berg as Warrior * Murray Dahm as Guard * Robyn Duncan as Olivia * Monique Joel as Woman Demon Convert References * Stone of Creation * Iphicles * Sumeria Season Navigation de:Dahaks dunkle Mission, Teil 1 Category:HTLJ Season 5 episodes